Talk:Chest
I noticed yesterday that there still chests that are NOT locked! Only the chests with an area name (e.g. "Krytan Chest") are locked. --Tetris L 19:16, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :Are you talking about mission related chests or normal loot chests (like the ones before the update)? --Xeeron 19:47, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Normal loot chests. I was questing in the Northern Shiverpeaks yesterday (Deldrimor Bowl) when I stumbled across a few unlocked chests. Got one blue and a purple item out of them. --Tetris L 21:27, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Hmmm there are the quest chests for The Deserters in that area, might be those, they drop normal loot. If not, my best guess is that ANet forgot to remove some of the normal chests. --Xeeron 21:38, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Those maybe the chests for that quest, but I have seen the old chests in Dreadnought's Drift with my own eyes a week ago...The Strong Box and the Lost Chest. --Karlos 21:55, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Indeed, it was The Deserters area. Why are those chests related to that quest anyway? You don't have to open the chest to recover the stolen goods. The quest log updates when you kill them and you're done. --Tetris L 21:57, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::They are guarded by the deserters and usually no 3 chests are that close to each other --Xeeron 22:43, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) I added some pages for specific chest types since I thought it would be useful to know which chests can produce max items, which chests are guaranteed to produce max items and which items can be obtained from which chests. -- Gordon Ecker 08:18, 18 February 2006 (CST) :I don't think it is true (though I have no proof right now), that the high end area chests always drop max items. -PanSola 13:01, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::Well if it is true that only certain items spawn from certain chests, then it's a great idea to have specific pages for each chest. 69.124.143.230 14:56, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::I was thinking that all the chests would be initially tagged as either always max or never max, then if some chests were to be observed to do both (Maguuma Chests, Elonian Chests and Shiverpeak Chests are likely candidates), those chests would be retagged as sometimes max. -- Gordon Ecker 07:07, 22 February 2006 (CST) Chest drops Should we actually collect data of chest drops in some way? As we are now collecting frop rates of some monster types, why not those of chests. --Gem 18:44, 5 March 2006 (CST) :That's an excellent idea. The data rate will likely be much slower, but in time will also prove valuable especially combined with the monster drops in the same area. --Karlos 21:03, 5 March 2006 (CST) I've made a statistic of drops from 600 gold chests (both Canthan and Tiryan). The ratio between uncommon and rare items is 2:1. My exact results are 96 uncommon and 47 rare items. However from all this drops I got no more than 10 useful items and about 5 superior runes. Couldn't we ALSO collect data for UNLOCKED chests? Including what skins they drop, that would be interesting. (Got a crystalline out of kilroy the other day :-)) --Rai 22:17, 20 May 2006, GMT. High End Chests Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place...but I think we should say which are High End and which are not...After all opening chests is a title...and besides, I'm curious to know if the Elonian Keys work or not...I don't want to waste my money either! :Elonian and Canthan are not. Everyhting after those points are. -PanSola 16:20, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::Current discussion about this is in Talk:Title#Treasure Hunter Track. I believe PanSola is correct, but I would like full confirmation. As soon as we have 100% confirmation on all chests I plan to put the info in this article. --Rainith 16:27, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::How about adding partial info on the ones we have confirmed, leaving unconfirmed ones blank for now. It might benefit ppl to have some info available first as opposed to completed info a few days later. -PanSola 18:19, 3 May 2006 (CDT) anyone know? exactly how a locked chest works? Like does it only drop items found in that region, or mission, or explorable area? like there are no mantle in some maguuma areas, would it drop "mantle" drops in an area because mantle are in the region? stuff liek that. Anyways if mnobody knows I can start on that project :) Eh, I'll just do it anyways in my namespace. But if someone knows please stop me haha.(Not a fifty five 02:03, 2 October 2006 (CDT)) :I don't know that we know for certain, but it seems to me that chests only drop stuff from the area not region that they are located in. I base this off the fact that I have never seen/heard of Titan Armor dropping from any chest in the Ring of Fire Islands other than those in Hell's Precipice and have never seen/heard of any Mursaat Garments being found in chests in Hell's Precipice. --Rainith 11:08, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ah that's true hmmm... Well I'm starting a data collection for ascalon chests to see stuff like what will drop where, do the monsters level in the region affect the chests? etc. Anyone can do help with this as the keys cost 5k for 100 lol. So far I've done enough data on the first proh mission, I'd appareciate help on the other ascalon areas. (Not a fifty five 11:50, 2 October 2006 (CDT)) Anyways this project is being started in my namespace here. List exact stats for all items from ascalon chests. Preferably stick to one area and if the area has not been documnted yet add that area's name. (Not a fifty five 19:39, 2 October 2006 (CDT)) ::: I suspect there are also some types which are specific to campaigns. For instance I've seen plagueborn armor drop in Ran Musu as well as on the Canthan mainland but I've never seen it in prophecies or nightfall. Perhaps it would be more useful to have rare skins galleries for weapons similar to the armor galleries and then stick with aquisition details on the individual items page. Cyberhythm 13:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::"Loot in locked chests is usually similar to loot dropped by monsters in the explorable area." Plagueborn armour can drop from chests in any zone that normally spawns afflicted. In the same way any loot dropped by a creature that only spawns in one continent will only drop on that continent. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Gold items, low-end chests and the wisdom title track Can Ascalon and Shing Jea chests drop gold items? If not, what is the cheapest chest that can be used for the wisdom title? -- Gordon Ecker 20:24, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :no they can't. However, the best chests for golds/price of key are, in fact, Fow simply because of the rate. If you're going group chest running, however, nahpui is the best place to go: 450g a key, and 8 people for testing purples. You'll usually get one gold a run for an average of like 600g (Not a fifty five 20:36, 20 October 2006 (CDT)) Domain of Anguish Demonic Chests are the standard Domain of Anguish chests. The Torc'qua Chest is an unlocked quest reward chest like the ones in the fissure and underworld, which is spawned when you defeat Lord Jadoth and always drops exactly one Margonite Gemstone (at least according to the article for the Mallyx the Unyielding quest). -- Gordon Ecker 22:13, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Apparently Torc'qua chests work similar to locked chests, dropping one gem for each party member, but don't require keys. -- Gordon Ecker 07:12, 6 December 2006 (CST) should all the different chest names redirect to this page? because some do and some dont.--Coloneh RIP 22:25, 4 January 2007 (CST) Halls chest if anyone wants to put that in the page.. the new one is like 3 metres high now, you could fit several ppl in it :p — Skuld 18:14, 9 February 2007 (CST) :I uploaded a new version and added it. --AntiLamer 17:19, 3 April 2007 (CDT) where is the demonic chest? yeah they are in domain of anguish, yes i perfectly know about that and in the beginning of domain of anguish there were lots of them but and almost always on the same spot, but nowadays i cant find one. Looks like they have disappeared or became very rare. And yes i am not the only one i have spoken to many more people who had the same problem. Anyone knows how this comes? You'll get to see that chest after you kill the mob around the chest. They are invisible until you kill the surrounding mob in DoA anyway. Chests Just asking, was that text you can click always there, because in the years i'm playing, i've never seen it.(ofcourse i can be blind:P).Jelmewnema 12:12, 30 March 2007 (CDT) I've never seen the "UseKeyCancel" part if that's what you're talking about, the rest had always been there.86.128.224.83 10:23, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Treasure Elona's unlocked Treasure DOES add a point to your treasure hunter title the FIRST time you get it, am I right? Politicalmind 12:28, 22 April 2007 (CDT) No. -- Kirbman 18:49, 27 July 2008 (UTC) 2x tomes in hard mode http://i19.tinypic.com/5yvqi47.jpg — Skuld 06:52, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=6gedgk0; hehe i feel lucky ^^ --Marth Reynolds 08:27, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Haha, that was your team? Small world :P — Skuld 10:13, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :The right thing to do was to shoot the tomes on the floor, with the "assigned to" text. :p [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:55, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :http://i12.tinypic.com/6b01ai8.jpg; youre right foo, heres proof of 2 non elite mesmer tomes, to bad i picked those elite monks up before making a screen :/--Marth Reynolds 08:35, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe, neat. I'm still waiting to see a double ecto drop. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:55, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Truly Random? I've been hunting for for treasure chests, and near every treasure chest I've encountered so far there have been regular chests. Is this just luck or have other people experienced the same thing (Chests spawning near treasure chests) :Actually chests tend to spawn at specific locations since the update a long time ago that was added to prevent them from appearing on the wrong side of portals. Chests will spawn with groups of enemies or sometimes specific quest locations. Don't forget to sign your comments on the talk page please. -- Kirbman 18:57, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Mutiple gems drops? "Stygian Chests, Titan Chests, Torc'qua Chests, Tormented Chests, and Citadel Chests work like locked chests except that they don't require a key. The number of anguish gemstones is 1 for the first chest opened on a run, 2 for the second chest opened on a run, 3 for the third, and 4 for the fourth" Someone care to explain what a "RUN" means? You complete a "run" when you kill Mallyx? --Rottweiller 13:09, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :A run through the areas would be to complete a preset number that the group decided on, so it could finish after 1 area, or all 4. Lord of all tyria 13:19, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::Run in this situation means to complete that line of quests to get that chest, if you dont zone out but continue to do all the quests, you will gain an extra gemstone from each chest. -- Xeon 13:20, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::Ooh, I get it now. Thx.--Rottweiller 13:29, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Number of chests in small areas in hard mode I'm leading a study to help treasure hunters knowing how many keys to take before entering an area. It is said usually 5 chests spawn. In Gandara and Cliffs of Dohjok I've found only 2 chests. It seems to be common to small areas, depending on the number of monsters. I'm carrying on over other regions. I need two things : * Where to put this data ? in this page, or in the page of each location ? * HELP ! I can't explore all the small locations by myself, and even more doing them in normal mode also, because the number of chests is different from hard mode in these areas ( confirmed in gandara ) Random or non? Chest placement isn't totally random; in Prophecies and Nightfall I can generally remember where a few chests are guaranteed to spawn for any particular key type. Are ALL chests set in stone, and if so, have we been compiling that information somehow/where? Are some set and some random? Does it matter if it's normal or hard mode? Et cetera, et cetera. --Nunix 02:24, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :From my own experience, I can say chest placement is totally radom ( I entered an area 3 times, no chest came 3 times at the same place ). However there seems to be less chance to find chests next to the place you've entered the area, more in groups with a boss. Also, all the groups might have a chest (apparently), but it's almost impossible to check. Cha0s lord 06:45, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::Having chest run quite a bit I can safely say there are at least some places where chests spawn. Sometimes they may not be there but when they aren't they're replaced by chests in other set locations. Pushbiscuit 14:59, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::See my comment above under "Truly Random?" Also chests will not initially spawn within about a radar and a half range of where you first appear in an area. -- Kirbman 19:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) this is gonna sound weird, but its true when i went out into the explorable area outside the temple of balthazar, there was an immediate red ping on the mini map, I went to it, and found a zaishen chest, big gold, huge. the size of a player. I opened it (it didn't require a key) and it dropped a flask of firewater! (im not actual account person but believe me!!!!) :Next time take a screenshot. I say pix or fail. Mr. Mango 01:04, 30 November 2007 (UTC) It looked just like the gold chest image above!(same person as above) : This is the Zaishen chest found in the Isle of the Nameless, North from the Great Temple of Balthazar. It requires Zaishen keys to open which can be obtained from Tolkano at the Great temple. The cost is 5000 Balthazar faction for a key. This can be earned by repeatedly completing the PVP training missions (against AI opponents). Some people do this just to sell the keys since they can fetch 4-5k and the chest rewards are often of lower value. Using a key to open this chest contributes towards the Zaishen title track. Cyberhythm 13:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's already old news by now. That was when it was first added; it was also bugged, because it didn't need keys. I think quite a lot of people profited from that :P Also, Zaishen Chest article. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:57, 25 March 2009 (UTC) For chest farming (high-end chests), where to go? Some info is needed for chest farming in terms of numbers of chests in both normal and hard mode for those of us looking for those chest (and ID) titles (as well as Lucky/Unlucky titles). To rephrase, which locations have the most high-end chests? EOTN The list of the EOTN chests should go verticall not horizontally, the uneveness is bothering... Lost-Blue 04:53, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, for some reason no one's ever made nicely adding the eotn chests to this list a high priority. 04:59, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::pfft I can't do it, I can barely type xD Lost-Blue 05:00, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe rather than having the chests listed vertically, might be time to consider reformatting the table horizonally? --Wolfie (talk| ) 11:12, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I have a proposal regarding dungeon reward chests: Why not have separate pages for each chest? Currently, information regarding drops from a given dungeon reward chest is located on the associated dungeon's page, nestled between the Bestiary (or Light of Deldrimor Rewards section if present) and the Walkthrough/Notes. This system works fine for the most part, but it limits the amount of information that can be given regarding the chest's drops since no one wants to scroll through an exhaustive summary of possible drops in order to read the Tips and/or Walkthrough. Having a separate page for the chest would allow us to record a more thorough list of weapon skins that can drop from a given chest without disrupting the flow of the dungeon's page. The Rewards section on the dungeon page could then be trimmed down to a brief summary of drops (excluding specific skins) and point rewards) with a link to the chest's page, or simply left as is. After arriving at this solution, I checked the official wiki and they have a similar setup, with a "Drop Research" section on the chest's discussion page allowing players to record possible skins in an orderly fashion. (see here I feel that my proposed solution is the best option to offer more thorough information on dungeon reward chest drops while retaining the simplicity of the Reward sections on dungeon pages. I'm kinda new to the whole wiki thing though... Any comments/feedback? Is there some way to make a formal suggestion to the community in a more visible manner or should I just go and make all the pages myself if I really want to? Thanks in advance for advice. --[The Sage|Sarda The Sage 03:03, 5 February 2008 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry for the Wall-O'-Text, I put a break in the middle to try and make it less of an eyesore. :One page per EotN chest is the way we do on fr.guildwars. So internlanguages links we have bring people to a non existant page. So, i'm currently commenting out the first part of their name so they all links to Chest instead. Too bad data about drop that we have on each chest page is on the dungeon page... — TulipVorlax 23:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Not Spawning I've been farming Shing Jea with lockpicks for the lucky points and found that after about 5 runs, the chest no longer spawns in Sunqua Vale. Is this new behavior? Lothmorg 07:23, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :No, its just that the chests in areas with very cheap keys are few and far between to discourage lucky point farming. I tried doing the same thing in Old Ascalon and couldn't find a single chest in the entire area on my first try. -- Kirbman 19:04, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Chest Glitch Is it just me, or has anyone else seen this glitch. Chests are placed behind stupid walls and blocks the acces to it. It's not the first time I have this, now I'm stuck with my lockpicks :p anyway, it's a rare glitch (however I got it 5 times...) Jorre22225 :In some dungeons, there are hidden areas that can be accessed by using Light of Deldrimor in various ways; sometimes, chests are located in these areas. I think (but don't remember for certain) that others have also seen chests in unreachable places. By the way, what does this have to do with Mendel? (T/ ) 10:20, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::I have no clue what it has to do with mendel, and I've never seen this before. Would help to know where you were. RoseOfKali 18:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::I've seen this before in the Wintersday dungeon (str of snow iirc), where a chest, or even a snowman was stuck behind a wall.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Grentches could also spawn behind an ice wall in the last room, but I've never seen a chest spawn like that. This is a known bug with that dungeon/quest. RoseOfKali 05:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I was in the fronis irontoe's lair... so light of deldrimor doesn't work. Indeed, it has nothing to do with Mendel, it has been a while ago that I came on the wiki -.-' hhmmm why don't we have Chest of Woe or Underworld Chest under Chest#Images? — Balistic 01:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Noone uploaded one, obviously. I don't have any decent pics of either chest myself (I have one featuring me and a couple of mates jumping in front of it, though :P ) --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) EotN dungeon chests Can chests of EotN drop uninscribable gold items?--37er 12:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Everything can. When an item spawns without an inscription, it is uninscribable. Pretty silly if you ask me, but oh well... --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think I've seen any uninscr. weapons from EotN end chests yet. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) EotN Dungeon Chests & Rubies / Sapphires. Do they drop? Because in three years of doing dungeons almost every day I have never seen one drop from an end chest, ever. The official wiki doesn't list them as rewards but nearly every dungeon page here does, which is actually right? 06:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Loot getting worse Hey, I'm grinding my treasure hunter title atm, but always running the same area, and i noticed that i'm getting less and less golds, and practically only purples now... I've done like 500 chests in the area, and it's gradually decreasing (it's only started once i got like around 300). Is it normal, or just coincidence? cause i know that when you farm the same monsters over and over, your loot starts to decrease as well, was just wondering if it was the same with chests. 12:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC)